The New Look
by Hannah Lynn McDonald
Summary: Abby wants to talk with Gibbs.


"Gibbs! Gibbs?" She hesitated for a moment, and then quickly turned back to the first desk she had rushed past. "Tony, where's Gibbs?"

He slowly looked up at the forensic scientist hovering over his desk. "I think he went to speak with the parents? An hour ago?"

"Oh." She frowned and turned slightly away, but then suddenly turned back again. "Will he be back soon?"

"I have no idea." He frowned. "Abby."

She bounced lightly on the toes of her shoes, already wanting to leave. "What?"

"Did you lose your calender or something?"

"No, of course not! It's Tuesday the fifteenth – why?"

"Nothing – you're just wearing a really nice dress. And it's long." He froze for a moment, and then abruptly spun to look at his own calender. "It's not Halloween or something, is it? This won't be one of those cases?"

"Nope!" She ignored him, spinning in a small circle as her skirt flared out.

"Good. I'll tell Gibbs you want him then?"

"Yep!" She grinned and then left again, oblivious to his half-confused expression.

* * *

"Abby! What happened to your hair?"

She glanced up from the screen and smiled at the assistant. "Jimmy! Mrs. Mallard curled it for me yesterday – I hadn't the heart to tell her no."

He tilted his head, studying the soft, pinned back hairstyle. "It's pretty."

She opened her mouth to answer, and he winced.

"I mean – not that your hair isn't normally pretty. Your braids are very pretty too. And your ponytails. I'm sure that your hair is pretty when it's down too. More down. I just mean that it's pretty in a different way. Not a better way. Maybe a better way?"

She cut him off. "Thank you, Jimmy! So," She stepped towards him, "what have you got for me today?"

He quickly pressed the samples into her hands, already backing up. "Ducky just wanted me to bring these samples up. Thanks, Abby!"

She watched him hastily leave the lab and turned back to arrange the samples on the table. "Sometimes..."

* * *

He stopped in the doorway of the lab, frowning as he looked over the scientist.

"Gibbs!" She spun away from the spectrometer she was leaning on when she heard him enter, only to sigh when she saw it wasn't the leading agent. "What do you want, McGee."

He slowly held out the hardrives he was carrying. "These were in the guy's fishtank..."

She took them from him, dropping them on her desk and jerking the mouse.

"Are you alright, Abby?"

"Yes."

He glanced around the lab, and then back to her. "Do you have court today?"

She picked up a hardrive and shook it slightly beside her ear before setting it down again. "No."

"Is there a new director?"

"No."

"Assistant-"

"No! Mcgee!" She spun back around. "What is it?"

He stepped back, holding up his hands. "You just curled your hair and wore make-up, and heels, and hose – you usually only do that when you have court. Or when there's a new director."

She watched him for a moment and then turned back to her computer. "Stockings."

"Sorry?"

"Not hose – stockings, Mcgee."

He nodded. "Of course." He turned to leave the lab, but hesitated by the door. "You look nice, Abby."

* * *

"Ziva!" She flung her arms around the Israelite, hugging her tightly.

The agent froze, hunched over her desk. "Abby. ….hello?"

The scientist straightened up. "Hi! I'm randomly hugging people today – you're the first."

"I am...honoured?" She tilted her head. "Are you wearing a girdle, Abby?"

She grinned. "Yep! Mrs. Mallard insisted that I couldn't wear the dress without it." She smoothed the front of her dress. "It's really comfortable though. I mean: girdles, corsets, anacondas of death forced on women by medival men..."

Ziva smiled. "They are not so bad."

"You've worn them?"

"Likely not that one – but very often beneath forman wear. Very useful for smuggling knives and poisons in as well. But you look quite nice, Abby! Very..." She thought for a moment. "Retro!"

* * *

"Abigail! Welcome!"

"Hey, Ducky." She grinned and dropped the reports on his desk. She glanced around the room. "Where's Jimmy?"

He paused and looked around. "I believe that Mr. Palmer retreated to the cooler when he heard you coming down the hall." He turned back to her. "But you look lovely today, Abigail! I take it that is what my mother amused herself with yesterday?"

She glanced down and nodded. "Yep! And it seemed a waste to only wear it for a little while, so I wore it today too. I might even wear it for court – it's _really_ comfortable."

"You look the very picture of the time, dear."

She grinned. "Thanks, Ducky!"

"...Dr. Mallard?" Is it safe to come out now?"

Both Abby and Ducky turned to look at the cooler door.

"Of course it is, Mr. Palmer!"

* * *

"What do you have for me, Abs?"

She gasped. "Gibbs! Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs!" She stopped herself. "Your sense failed you!"

"My sense?"

"Yes! Gibbs! I had something for you, but you were gone! And you didn't call!"

He blinked, and then gestured towards the computer. "I'm here now – what do you have for me?"

"Right. Of course." She turned back to the computer and paused, resting her fingers on the keyes for a moment before abruptly turning back to face Gibbs.

"What, Abby?"

"...how do I look?"

He glanced over her. "You look nice, Abs. Now, can we get back to this?"

"No. Really, Gibbs, how-"

He sighed. "Abby. You look good."

She grinned, jumping forward to wrap her arms around his neck.

He stumbled back slightly as he caught her.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

He smiled. "You're welcome."

* * *

 _AN: Inspired first by Abby's parasol and nightgown, and then by a picture of her playing in Paley's Comet. 12-15-2015_


End file.
